rpgworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Ichitaka
Character skin http://files.filefront.com/Cloud_Ichitaka_v2zip/;6019719;;/fileinfo.html Origin Cloud was born on Coruscaunt in a large apartment building in the upper levels of the city. His father, Iroquois was a Starfighter designer, and his mother, Rebecca was a local cantina owner. Cloud spent most of his time on his data terminal, where he picked up most of his technical skills. At age 12 his home was attacked by the empire, hearing that his dad was building new starfighters for the New Republic. His father died but Cloud's mother was at the cantina unaware of what was happening. During the attack, a mysterious Jedi Knight came in and fought the imperials, knowing of the attack through the force. He witnessed Cloud being shot in the neck, but somehow the wound healed. Cloud grabbed his fathers DL-44 and shot the last Stormtrooper. The jedi checked Cloud's midichlorian count, which was about the level of a normal iniciate. Cloud's mother agreed to have Cloud taken to the Jedi Academy, saying that his great grandfather was once a jedi, and that he should continue that legacy. Past Cloud was sent to the Yavin 4 Academy, where he began his training as a Jedi Initiate. He was well skilled in the force, but lacked strength in lightsaber skills. He mostly trained his force techniques but he still trained with his lightsaber, which slowly progressed. By the time he was 16 he was finaly good with his lightsaber skills, he was then the Padawan of Jedi Knight Cryth (forgot the last name) . Cloud trained excessively with his new master, sometimes even refusing to sleep. His skills progressed, he became fluent in the Jedi Mind trick and also sense. Cloud often received strange visions of the future Battle of Coruscaunt, with bloodshed, corpses, and the Empire taking over. When he was 22 he officially became a Jedi Knight while at a local Tatooine swoop track, in which Cloud and Cryth were attacked by two dark jedi knights. The attack resulted in Cloud and his master having to run separate ways. Cloud never saw him again. When Cloud became 25, he was assigned to a mission on Corellia to investigate a Sith cult sighting. During the flight in his modified Z-95, he was shot down by an Imperial Tie scout group, his ship crashed on the planet Dathomir. Cloud's robes were tattered and ripped, his ship was completely destroyed, and he was in desperate need for food. While gathering firewood in the Dathomir woods, Cloud came face to face with a giant rancor, which were quite common on Dathomir. During the fight, the rancor slashed his right arm off, sending him into shock for days. During that period of time, a strange creature attached itself to where his right arm had been cut off, and grew. It soon took him completely over, driving him mad. But, his force techniques were strong, and they managed to put the creature temporarily in stasis, leaving it as a arm. A strange symbol of three triangles on his right eye and on the palm of the mutant arm were the only remnants. The symbol was connected to his nervous system, and the symbol was also connected to the creature, which was the arm. The arm repeatedly tried to take over Cloud's body, but Cloud found a temporary Vaccine for the arm, using the local plants and resources. After what seemed like a couple of years Cloud was picked up by a Smuggler freighter. After returning to one of the last Academies, Cloud learned about the horrible Battle of Coruscaunt. Shocked that the Empire had taken over and that thousands of Jedi had died. Cloud blamed himself for not being there to help change the tide of it, but then came to terms with himself and came to live with the horrible event, thanks to the help of his friends and higher ranking Jedi. Present Cloud now spends most of his time at the Yavin academy, training his apprentice Qel'Karath the ways of the force. Cloud hopes to have Qel'Karath exceed in his mind and force abilities, although his lightsaber skills are almost as good as his own! Cloud is still trying to find a cure for the arm, but has also learned to control it in it's arm state, using it as a self-defense weapon along with his green bladed lightsaber. Other facts, trivia, and other usual things Cloud is known to be a computer genius, often hacking into Imperial computer mainframes with a small green device which holds his hacking program, "Otacon 2.7" Originally, Cloud was designed to have a LightSaber for an arm. Although this was too ridiculous so it was changed. Cloud's original appearance was based on Gohan from DragonBall Z. To avoid looking like an anime rip-off, Cloud's design was changed to an Otacon from Metal Gear Solid style. Cloud narrates his own life excessively.